


Kinkify

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kyo walk in on something they never quite expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinkify

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 22. Blindfolds  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "One More Night” by Maroon 5

Die leaned back against the side of the bus, his eyelids heavy from a night well spent. After the show, he’d found his way into one of the classier clubs in the area, and he’d spent the entire night since then schmoozing his way through the crowd and various sundry drinks. Kyo lounged beside him, looking a little less annoyed than usual, much to Die’s pleasure. He finished up the cigarette he’d been smoking and tossed it to the ground, putting it out with his boot.

He turned to the bus and made an elaborate gesture toward it with a smirk, letting Kyo go in front of him. The vocalist shook his head and let out a chuckle. Sometimes Die when he was drunk ended up being a bit over the top. They opened the door and Kyo stepped up into the bus, closely followed by Die. The door clicked shut behind them, the lock engaging to keep other people out behind them.

They made their way up the four short steps and pushed past the curtain into main area of the bus. Kyo stopped rather abruptly, Die bumping hard into him with a soft cry of dismay as he almost tumbled into the wall, steadying himself at the last second using Kyo’s shoulder. “Dude… what on-“

He was cut off by Kyo’s hand slapping over his mouth. One of Kyo’s slim fingers pointed toward the bunk area of the bus.

Die’s eyes followed the path of Kyo’s finger, landing square on Kaoru’s bare ass. He gave a start of surprise and then smirked as he realized that Kaoru was definitely right in the middle of sex. It wasn’t usual for them to find him in such a compromising position. In fact, in all their years, only Shinya had ever caught Kaoru doing something naughty. And at that, it had only been kissing some girl behind the venue years and years ago. 

Kyo let out a little sound and slipped to the side, quickly seating himself on one of the chairs, an amused look on his face as he gestured Die toward him.

But Die had other ideas. He watched until finally Kaoru pulled the person he was with a little further toward him, the curtain slipping off and revealing a rather nice ass… and as Die’s gaze slid lower, a very obvious erection. His mouth formed a little ‘o’, his eyes widening as he darted over to Kyo and grabbed him, pushing him around to see, hissing out, “Oh my god,” in his ear.

Kyo craned his neck to watch, gasping as he saw exactly what Die was so excited about. He tugged Die down and let out a tiny little laugh. “Holy hell.” He smirked as he tugged him against himself, reaching up to kiss Die hard on the mouth. When he pulled back, his eyes were twinkling. “Well, let’s not leave them alone, shall we?” he whispered out.

Die shivered harshly at the idea of the whole thing. He thought about it, deciding quickly what he wanted. He grabbed Kyo by his shirt and tugged, getting the vocalist out of the seat. With barely any hesitation at all, he got himself on his knees and quickly undid his pants, pushing them down around his knees. He shifted to a position that would allow Kyo the easiest access and purposely stuck his ass in the air. “C’mon, baby, make me fucking moan.”

Kyo lightly swatted his ass, quickly darting across the way to get his bag and retrieve a condom and some lube. He came back equally as fast, already unfastening his pants. He undid them quickly stroked himself to complete arousal, ripping open the condom and rolling it onto his dick. The lube followed and he slipped forward, pushing two fingers into Die’s waiting body almost instantly.

Die hunched forward on the seat, his chin on the back of it as he watched Kaoru and whoever he was with fairly intently. It aroused him to think that their bandmate was also of the same sway as he himself was. And something about watching him when he hadn’t even noticed they were there was entirely more arousing than anything else he’d ever done.

Kyo moved from two to three fingers, leaning down and kissing over the small of Die’s back, pushing his shirt up to reveal more of his skin.

Die shifted a little and let out a soft moan, shuddering as Kyo pushed in that third finger, enjoying the full feeling he got from it. Kyo thrust a little more vigorously and Die pushed back for him a few times, stopping when the seat threatened to let them be known.

In front of him, Kaoru was thrusting faster, his breathing rather obviously coming in a bit harsher. Die watched as their leader slid his hand down and grasped the other male’s erection, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts, the person under him moaning loudly, with complete abandon.

Kyo chose that moment to exchange fingers for his cock, pushing into Die with one solid thrust. Die cried out, unable to help himself, his face burning with the excitement of getting caught himself.

Kaoru paused in his thrusts, his body tensing, and a moment later he turned his head to look directly at Die. His face went slightly ashen, but he knew he was caught, and rather than stop, he bowed his head, hunching over his lover a bit more, thrusting faster.

Die hissed out, “He knows,” to Kyo, gripping the seat a bit tighter as his lover thrust into him harder and harder. Die let out another groan, his dick twitching against the fabric of the chair as Kyo drove him further against it.

Everything in front of Die seemed almost surreal. He watched as the person under Kaoru reached their peak, watched them tense and then let loose all over the floor under them. A few loud moans were heard from their direction, and then rather abruptly, Kaoru found his end as well. His form went rigid as he pushed in and stilled, his head tilting back, hair slipping back and revealing his blissed-out expression.

Die reached down and grasped his own cock, jerking himself off in a rather desperate sort of fashion. He watched as Kaoru pulled out and took off a condom, tossing it in the trash bin next to him. Finally, the person under him moved, straightening up and pulling their torso from the bunk. Die’s mouth fell open as Toshiya’s lank form was revealed, the bassist wearing a lacy little blindfold over his eyes. Kaoru reached up and untied it, handing it back to Toshiya as the other turned around and pulled him into his arms, kissing him briefly before letting him go and turning to head to the restroom.

It was at that point that Toshiya stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide and his hand reaching for a random piece of clothing, shoving it over his bared dick. “Oh my god!”

Kyo grunted from behind Die, holding onto the guitarist’s hip and thrusting harshly into him. “My uh! God, indeed!” He slammed in hard enough that Die started making little choked sounds at each thrust, unable to keep them in.

Kaoru slipped out from behind Toshiya, now wearing boxers. He slid his arm around the bassist’s waist and let out a little laugh. “I do believe they might have liked what they saw.” He shook his head. “Fucking perverts.” With that he patted Toshiya’s arm and made his way into the bathroom.

Die slipped his gaze up to Toshiya’s leveling it with him as he stroked himself off, a low groan leaving his lips. The bassist turned a little pink and looked away, quickly gathering up his clothing and pulling some of it on before darting into the bathroom.

Kaoru, on the other hand, came back out of the restroom and planted himself firmly on the seat across from Die and Kyo, a smirk on his lips. “If you get to watch, so do I.” He crossed one leg over the other and for lack of anything else to do, stared at them as they fucked.

Kyo squeezed Die’s hip, letting out a little grunt. It was Die’s signal that he was close and if he didn’t want him to cum yet, he needed to tell him.

But Die was already close having seen the other two men cum already, that being one of his biggest turn-ons. He pushed back toward Kyo a little, his hand moving faster over his cock, his gaze sliding over to Kaoru, watching the older man as he watched them. Kaoru smirked a little and Die groaned, intentionally shifting slightly so Kaoru could see what he was doing better.

Kyo thrust a few more times and let out a sharp cry as he started to fill the latex barrier between them with his cum.

Die shivered, sinking back on his dick and clenching around him as he ramped himself up that final little bit before letting go. A moment later, he was cumming. He flexed his muscles in just the right way, his cum shooting out rather than just dribbling down his shaft. The chair got the brunt of it, some of it on the floor, before he collapsed forward, clutching the chair, a satisfied look on his face. “Fuck.”

Kaoru just stared at him for a long few moments and then let out a little laugh. “I don’t think Toshiya is nearly as amused as I am. Next time… you may want to check with the people you walk in on. But… I have to say, you two make an amazingly hot couple.” He stood up then, smoothing his hands over his boxers and adjusting the waistband before he headed toward the bathroom. He paused at the door and winked, a smirk on his lips as he disappeared inside, leaving the slightly stunned pair behind.


End file.
